Rick King (Reality 2312.8)
Rick Gold King, or more commonly known as Rick King is a rookie Hero and a member of both the Hero Recon Team and Sigma 4. He is a student of Michael Shadow and friend of Daniel Rocka. He doesn't focus very much, his head always going off on other things. History Early Life Unlike most Heroes, Rick was born with the Upgrade. He was also adopted into the Hero Recon Team. He was trained in hand-to-hand combat and weapon use. He was given to a high-ranking officer, Michael Shadow to be trained. After a few months, he was placed undercover into the Hero Team, Sigma 4. He went on several missions with them, wanting to be part of their team more than the Recon Team. The Choice A few months later, Merick Fortis approached him one day, asking him what was bothering him. Rick explained to him that he really liked Sigma 4, and wanted to be a full time member. Fortis said he understood, and gave him the choice to either be in Recon, or be in Sigma 4. Rick said he wanted to be in both, but Fortis said he could only have one. After Fortis left, he went to go and talk with Rocka, but he was away on the Savage Planet mission, so he went to Michael Shadow. He discussed this with him, and told him to choose what he felt was right. After that, he choose that he wanted to be a full-time member of Sigma 4. Sigma 4 After becoming a full-time member of Sigma 4, they were called to get upgrades for the capture of villains after the Mass Breakout. He was fitted with new armor and Hero Cuffs for this mission. He was then sent to find the villain Aron, a former Hero. While on route in a Hero Pod, his pod malfunctioned and he crash-landed on a small planet. He exploded the planet and found another villain, Carnage. He slowly stalked the villain as he searched through the planet for a crystal that he kept talking to himself about. Rick then attacked the villain and after a fight, he captured and cuffed him. He sent out a signal to his commanding officer and team leader, Alex Flame, to come with a Drop Ship to pick him and Carnage up. He was then rescued and sent back on route to the planet where Aron was hiding. To be added Brain Attack To be added Abilities and Traits Rick when he was a rookie was very clumsy and unfocused. He was always screwing stuff up and knocking things over. But he got better and better. He was soon very stealthy, and could almost surprise Michael Shadow, but could never quite get it. At the time of the Breakout, he was almost as good as Dunkan Bulk, who he looked up to. He was always hungry, and made jokes. Weapons and Tools During 2.0, he carried twin plasma launchers. They were modified versions of William Furno's weapons. He also carried a lock hacker. Appearances *''The Silent Stars Go By'' *''Endless'' *''Days of Future Past'' Trivia *His MOC was created by Custom BIONICLE Wiki user Hero567. Category:Heroes Category:Destruction Saga Characters Category:Characters Category:Alpha 3 Category:Hero Recon Team Category:Gold Heroes Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Good Category:Destruction Alternate Universe Category:Living Characters Category:Reality 2312.8 Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Breakout Category:Sigma 4